


Whatever We Want To Be

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aro!Wilde, Aromantic Oscar Wilde, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Platonic Life Partners, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, Sweet, ambiguous setting, he said Life Partners yall!!, zolf has low charisma but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: "What are we, Zolf?" Oscar looked at him across the table, face carefully blank...
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Whatever We Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of aro!oscar dazzled me like a firework and I immediately needed to make sure it existed! Ben said Life Partners and my skin was cleared and my crops watered. Bless this podcast & all my friends who encourage my aus. <33
> 
> Enjoy~! ^_^

"What are we, Zolf?" Oscar looked at him across the table, face carefully blank - a mask to hide behind if the answer isn't what he expects.

"Whatever we wanna be," he replied, giving a little shrug. "What do you want us to be Wilde?"

He blinked - the only crack in the mask that Zolf hated to see aimed at him.

"What if I said I wanted something romantic?"

Zolf gave him a small smile, "I'd be good with that."

Wilde's eyes grew more guarded; Zolf's smile slipped away.

"And what if I said I only wanted something platonic? Would you be disappointed?"

Zolf's brows twisted, "Disappointed? Not even a little. Why would I be disappointed?"

Wilde looked into his tea and took a heartening (stalling) sip. "I have no interest in a romantic relationship - with you or anyone else."

Still somewhat confused, Zolf said, "Alright. That works for me."

Wilde narrowed his eyes slightly, looking for the lie in Zolf's words. Zolf gently glared back, "What? You think I'm lying to you?"

"No..."

"Better not, cause we'd have more problems than platonic or romantic or whatever if you actually think I'd lie to you right now."

At that Wilde smiled, half-hiding it behind another sip of tea. "Good point." He glanced again at Zolf and his face softened, the mask slipping away. "I don't think you're lying."

"Good."

"I have known people to expect a certain amount of... reciprocation of emotion in a relationship that I've found I do not possess."

"Mmm," Zolf took in his words quietly, before huffing and shaking his head. "Those people can shove it, only thing I need to know is if you wanna-  _ be-  _ whatever, with me too."

Wilde smiled, "I thought the point of this conversation was to figure out  _ whatever  _ it was we were?"

Zolf rolled his eyes in the distinctly  _ god-you're-such-a-dick-Wilde  _ way that Wilde adored. "I mean, kinda? Yeah? But it's like- agreeing to be 'whatever' together is still figuring it out. At least a little bit, yeah?"

"I suppose."

The conversation lulled naturally, the both of them sitting comfortably quiet with each other and their thoughts.

"It will never be more than this." Wilde interrupted. "You need to understand. If you're expecting more-"

"I'm not." Zolf shook his head. "I dont need more, Wilde."

He saw the slight doubt still clinging to Wilde's manner, and spread his arms to gesture around them, "This, right now? That's all I want, Wilde. If there's ever something else you want, just let me know. But, for me, I'm content with this. Us. Whatever."

"Whatever..." Zolf watched Wilde relax and then reach out a hand, slow but sure, to rest over Zolf's upturned palm. "Us."

The blush rose high in Zolf's cheeks as he grinned back, gently squeezing Wilde's hand in his. "You know, there's no way you're gettin' rid of me now."

"Ah, well... I suppose I can work with that." Disaffected as Wilde tried to sound, Zolf could clearly see the matching pleased smile stretching unhindered across his face. 

Being Whatever together was going to be  _ perfect _ .


End file.
